dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jae Hyo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 재효 / Jae Hyothumb|266px *'Nombre completo:' 안재효 / Ahn Jae Hyo *'Posición: '''Cantante, modelo y balarín *'Fecha de nacimiento: 23-Diciembre-1990 *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''182cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: Capricornio *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'Agencia: 'Stardom Entertainment Programas de TV *'2012:' MTV "Match Up: Block B Returns" *'2012:' Play! BBC World Camp *'2011:' MTV "Match Up: Special in Japan" *'2011:' MTV "Match Up" junto a B1A4. *Flower Boys. *Let's Go Dream Team season 2. *Oh my School! especial deportes. Experiencia *Quedo en 1er lugar (ganó), en Mnet Pretty Boy, en la categoria de Busan. * Mejor en Nine School Ulzzang, 3 temporada. Curiosidades *'Grupo: 'Block B *'chica ideal:' Me gustan las mujeres gentiles . No las mujeres que pasan mucho tiempo afuera, las mujeres simplemente suaves/dulces. *Le gustan las chicas con menor edad que la de él. *Su tipo ideal es Son Na Eun miembro de A Pink *'Hobbies: '''Baloncesto y béisbol *'Especialidades: 'Cantar y negociar *'Educación: '''Se retiró de la Escuela de Arte de Seúl, Music Application major *En realidad, era un trainee para ser miembro de B2ST, pero después de lastimarse muchas veces la rodilla por las duras repeticiones y el estrés acumulado, tuvo que renunciar ese sueño y volver a casa. Después de una cirurgía para su rodilla, Lee Joon de MBLAQ le animó para levantarse otra vez y volver a intentarlo. Gracias a ese apoyo, Jaehyo reunió todo su coraje y lo consiguió. *Fue uno de los primeros trainee que tuvo Cube Entertainment cuando se consolidó como compañía. *Aconsejó a Yong Jun Hyung de B2ST para que audicionara en Cube Entertainment, lo mismo con Lee Joon, le animó para que entrara en JTune. *Tiene un gran parecido con Kiseop de U-Kiss *Hizo la audición para ser miembro de CNBLUE, por eso es muy cercano a Lee Jong Hyun. *Su habilidad es enviar mensajes con el móvil mientras se ducha. *Le encanta el grupo A Pink y su miembro favorito es Son Na Eun. *Es el señor de los guiños. *Es zurdo. *Es cercano a IU. *Sus pestañas son de 10mm. *Su primer beso fue en segundo curso de High School. *Le gusta Wheesung. *Fue nombrado el Idol Male más fuerte según el programa 100 point of 100. *Su canción favorita para cantar en el karaoke es "Break Up Taxi" de Kim Yeon Woo. *Quiere una chica que lo mire solamente a él. *Block B, para él, significa una familia. *Cuando está aburrido ve películas en su portátil. *Cree que su mayor encanto es cuando practica deportes. *Tiene que tomar pastillas antes de salir a actuar por los nervios. *Block B lo escogió como el que mejor sentido de la moda tenía. *A veces tartamudea. *Le gustan los grupos idol de chicas. *Su película favorita es "Blind". *Le gustaría crear una institución para niños sin padres y manejar un orfanato. *Dice que no le importa la apariencia de la chica, siempre y cuando sea conservadora y una mujer de familia. *Los miembros no quieren dormir en el mismo dormitorio que Jaehyo porque dicen que es sucio. *Tiene un hermano dos años mayor que él. *En su pre-debut se pensaba que iba a ser un actor en vídeos musicales. *Su meta del 2012 es ser el rey de los cantantes. *Su comida favorita es la pizza y la hamburguesa. *Tiene un perro maltés y otro yorkshire. *Trata a sus dongsaengs con libertad. *Participó como cameo especial, en el sitcom de fantasía The Thousandth Man de MBC. *Es amigo de Lu Han de Exo-M *P.O dijo que la razon por la que Jaehyo tiene pocas partes en las canciones es por que a el le gustan mas las baladas (refiriendose a Jaehyo) *Cuando le preguntaron por el tatuaje que tiene en la muéca el dijo que no tenia significado,solo que cuando era joven le parecio que seria genial, y que tiene un amigo que tatua asi que lo utilizo como borrador para practicar. *Es un fanboy de Dara de 2NE1 Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter Galeria 261364_194592023923344_1495227_n.jpg 260226_194585203924026_1991277_n.jpg 270834_194585410590672_7257249_n.jpg 269809_194585817257298_6288075_n.jpg 268879_194585967257283_2278621_n.jpg 264425_195203640528849_1428573_n.jpg 264255_195208187195061_5250890_n.jpg 300222_216905955025284_2542081_n.jpg 292867_216906215025258_4051911_n.jpg 298554_227503420632204_988499187_n.jpg 386166_252458158136730_1843493425_n.jpg 383089_267571649958714_851405576_n.jpg 388258 271435372905675 1292627828 n.jpg 384959_271435386239007_507357822_n.jpg 380793_271435402905672_812709639_n.jpg 424834_298683296847549_2102044907_n.jpg 405759_298682306847648_980970792_n.jpg 579125_354925124556699_1903146855_n.jpg tumblr_mbeenfelLf1qk7763o2_400.jpg 398502_420635744652303_22471920_n.jpg JAEHYO (JAE HYO) BLOCK B 500X750.jpg|Original jaehyoblockb.jpg Jaehyo3.jpg Jaehyo2.jpg Jaehyo11.jpg jaehyo10.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|TS for JAEHYO(재효) from Block B(블락비) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:Stardom Entertainment